CyberClara Chapter 1
by Feels Overwhelm Me
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, I would really appreciate feedback. Chapter 1 of most likely 3... Clara goes searching in the TARDIS and gets something she would never hope to find! I wrote the beginning of this after Nightmare in Silver, and just found it, finished it, and decided to post it. This is before Matt Smith regenerated.
1. Chapter 1

Clara and the doctor moved around the tardis, jumping and leaping, pondering their next adventure! Life was perfect, life was how it should be. They were together, they were traveling, they were happy.

"How about the Cyberian galaxy? Truly beautiful, especially in autumn! Very nice people, well not exactly people..." The doctor continued joyously yelling out facts and planets and galaxys, while Clara sat silently.

"Doctor!" She yelled trying to get his attention. "Doctor!" This time he turned to her and fell silent, a look of irritation on his face.

"Doctor, I'm tired" she lied. The lie came so easy it convinced herself.  
"I'm going to go find one of those spare bedrooms and try to sleep a bit."

She darted out of the room and started to run down one of the long corridors. She made twists and turns that would boggle the mind of any human who had not spent weeks in the TARDIS like she had. She followed the familiar path that would take her to the library. She felt awful lying to the doctor like that, but he couldn't know what she was doing. She walked cautiously over to the book. I was bound in what looked like leather, but she knew this book was not from earth. I was from a time long before earth. Long before any kind of human ever existed. It was the book of the time lords.

She had lived with the doctor for almost four weeks now and she still did not know much anything about him. Who was the doctor? Why all the secrets? What is his name?

She looked at the book with adoration. She stretched out one finger towards it, as if to test that it was actually real. She slowly moved closer and closer to it. She had her finger so agonizingly close to it, when she heard the squeak of rusty mechanics. She quickly withdrew her finger and turned around. Se walked in the direction of the sound with quick long strides, keeping her head up and trying to be brave, because she knew what was making that sound. She remembered back to a time with the doctor, when they had almost died. That was the time these things came from. It was also the time she realized, that she was completely in love.

She continued walking bravely toward the sound. She didn't know why she felt so afraid inside. The TARDIS kept her samples locked up in the highest security possible. They could not have escaped!

She soon arrived at the shelf where the noise took place. She walked slowly and cautiously right up until she was standing centimeters away from it. She looked up, and saw nothing. The shelves were empty. She must have imagined the sound. She turned her back and took one step forward, when something hidden leaped off the shelf, and landed in her hair. Clara screamed but the things kept coming. They crawled all over her skin and latched themselves to her face. She continued to scream, but the little things kept working. They whispered into her brain in a voice like metal grinding, "Don't worry, you will be upgraded".

The doctor sat bored in the TARDIS. He wanted to go places, see things! But he knew Clara would be upset if she woke up and he was gone. He was so happy she was with him, that she had chosen to stay. They could make a life together, she could be with him forever! Or at least, her entire life. He knew sooner or later she would leave him, or grow too old for adventures, or... He didn't want to say it, but he knew it was a possibility. Clara could die.

Tears stung at his eyes. He shook the thought out of his mind, it was too painful to even recognize.

He wondered where she was. Clara never slept past 7, and it was almost 10. He started to worry, though he knew she must be safe. What could happen to her here in the TARDIS?

Clara was trapped. She didn't know what was happening to her. She could not move her own body, when she tried to scream her lips made no noise. Every few seconds she felt a shock, like being hit with lightening, except she couldn't move or cry out, she could only suffer inside the small part of her mind that was left to her. She silently called out to the doctor, praying for him to save her.

The time was 12:47, and the doctor had come to the conclusion that he would search for Clara. He was extremely concerned about her, but it had taken him almost 2 hours of thought to decide to look for her. He started to run giddily through the TARDIS, throwing open doors. What if he found Clara sick and unable to get up? What if she was injured and dying? He let his mind wonder to all the awful things that could have happened to her.

Finally he threw one the doors to the library. He walked through the maze, calling out "Clara!" He finally approached the sample shelf, where the TARDIS stored samples of everything it could get. He went to turn, and kicked a small cylinder of heavy plastic. He got down on his hands and knees and picked up the empty container, turning it over in his hand. On a small white label, in his own handwriting there was a single words scrawled. "Cyberwidgets".


	2. Chapter 2

"CLARA" the doctor screamed, his voice carried and echoed around the infinite ship, only to be met with silence. He started to run. He knew it was pointless, but he ran anyway. He had to find Clara. He had to. He ended up in a control room, not the control room, one of the many the TARDIS had lying around. He ran to the screen and started to run a scan for any form of human life. After an agonizing 10 second wait, the results were up. It read "No Human Life".

Clara screamed and pounded against the cage walls of her own mind. She cried out for the doctor, but her lips made no sound and her body did not move with her sobs. Through her eyes she saw her body walk stiffly and mechanically down corridor after corridor. She had no idea where the widgets were taking her. She had never ventured this far into the TARDIS before, she had no idea how to find her way back to the doctor. If she ever did. The TARDIS was infinite, there was a possibility that she would never find him again. Another good possibility was the cyber widgets would never get out of her head. Even if they found the doctor, what could he do against the Cybermen?


End file.
